This application relates to images sensors, a unit pixel of an image sensor, and a computing system including an image sensor. Generally, an image sensor detects incident light to generate an analog signal corresponding to the detected incident light using a unit pixel, and generates image data by converting the analog signal generated by the unit pixel to a digital signal.
Therefore, the amount of image data generated by the image sensor may increase as the number of the unit pixels included in the image sensor increases.
If the image data is too large, a high frame rate in a video mode may not be maintained and power consumption may increase.
Therefore, a pixel binning technique, which generates one binning pixel data using pixel data of adjacent unit pixels, may be used to reduce the size of the image data.
However, an image sensor may include various types of unit pixels that generate analog signals in response to respective types of light signals in order to perform various kinds of functions.
Therefore, when the pixel binning is performed on pixel data of different types of unit pixels, the image data may be distorted.